


Good in Bed

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Bodyguard AU [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kouga (InuYasha), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Inuyasha, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega InuYasha (InuYasha), Rimming, Top Kouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Just a warning that this ends in a cliff hanger and there’s a lot of angst, BUT THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING, okay? Okay.I have two things I’m on deadline for and I’m working a lot, so I make no promises when the last part of this will get posted.P.S. If any of the Japanese is wrong, blame Google translate and help my monolingual ass pleeeeeease. 😂Title is a Dua Lipa song. It’s apropos for this lol
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Series: Bodyguard AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743724
Comments: 51
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this ends in a cliff hanger and there’s a lot of angst, BUT THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING, okay? Okay. 
> 
> I have two things I’m on deadline for and I’m working a lot, so I make no promises when the last part of this will get posted.
> 
> P.S. If any of the Japanese is wrong, blame Google translate and help my monolingual ass pleeeeeease. 😂 
> 
> Title is a Dua Lipa song. It’s apropos for this lol

“My most wonderful friend in the world, can you take notes for me in poly-sci—what the hell happened to you? You look like you got mauled by a very amorous bear,” Miroku exclaimed, with wide eyes, dropping into the chair across from him in the library. 

_ It was a wolf, not a bear _ , Inuyasha thought glumly, tugging the string in the hood of his sweatshirt tighter so it closed around his neck, daring Miroku to say  _ any gods damned thing else _ , which the human ignored. He had no sense of self preservation. 

“Is that why you left the club early?” His friends crossed his arms on top of the table and leaned across, wiggling his eyebrows. “Did you get lucky?”

“Buzz off.” He was  _ not  _ having that conversation with Miroku, in the library, with Kouga sitting at the next table glowering at him. He didn’t want to have the conversation at all, but definitely not within the wolf’s earshot. He might start punching things if Kouga opened his mouth. 

They had spent the weekend, locked in his room, ignoring their phones, fucking like crazy on every flat surface. He snuck out to the bathroom when he couldn’t sense anyone else around and Kouga went down to the lobby to grab the food they ordered. If Miroku thought his neck looked bad, his chest and thighs were worse—Kouga had marked him to hell and back and even his healing was having trouble keeping up since the alpha bit and sucked the same skin over and over again. 

He was hot and sore and cranky and it was Kouga’s fault, which he’d told the bastard this morning after pushing him off the bed for the millionth time. Kouga snarled, he growled right back, and they hadn’t talked since. But the wolf was still following him around, doing his  _ fucking job _ , albeit from a slightly greater distance, stinking of aggravation. Inuyasha didn’t know what  _ he _ had to be upset about.  _ His  _ life hadn’t been turned upside down. 

“That’s not a  _ no _ ,” Miroku said, breaking into his thoughts. He hadn’t realized he was grinding his teeth or that his pen was about to snap in his fist. 

Inuyasha grabbed the human’s shirt, jerking until they were nose to nose. “Don’t tell anyone about this, you hear me?” 

“Fine. Not like anyone needs me to tell them what happened anyway.” He gave Inuyasha a once over and tugged his shirt back into place once Inuyasha released him. After smoothing a hand through his hair and taking a breath, he let it out and asked, “So, will you take notes for me? Sango has practice and I love watching her body check other girls.” 

“You have issues,” he commented, blinking at how fast his friend got over their altercation. 

“Yeah,” Miroku agreed easily, shrugging. “I’ve accepted it.” 

“Whatever. I’ll make copies of my notes.” 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Miroku left and Inuyasha went back to skimming the books he needed for his history paper. He could feel Kouga’s eyes boring into the side of his head and peeked at the wolf. Kuoga was staring at him through half lidded eyes, legs splayed, arms folded across his chest. 

Inuyasha jerked his eyes back down to the books in front of him. 

Tried to convince himself the heat he felt suffusing his body was from anger. The wolf was never getting his grubby hands on him again, after all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a lie and he knew it. Kouga knew it, too. Had to with the way the wolf kept watching him. Sitting through lectures had been hell, the feelings of slick between his cheeks (nowhere near as bad as it’d been a few days ago) and his cock half hard inside his jeans made it hard to sit still. The day had already been sucking hard core when some random demon he had never seen before got his nose a little too close, sniffing his hair.

Inuyasha had already been growling, “Back off, asshole,” when Kouga got out of his seat and got in between him and the nosey (heh) demon. 

“Get out of here,” the wolf ordered softly, standing with his back straight, legs braced, arms crossed—alpha posturing bullshit. The other alpha, some weasley demon, ran with his tail between his legs. Literally.

He didn’t want or need someone trying to step in and protect his honor. Kouga had had his tongue in Inuyasha’s ass; the wolf should realize he didn’t have any honor to protect. He was also more than capable of kicking the ass of anyone who crossed a line himself. So, he got up and left. 

It hadn’t taken Kouga long to catch up, cursing under his breath. They both stalked back to the residency building, silently fuming. 

He walked into his room and tried to slam the door in the wolf’s face. He was only half successful, one clawed hand catching the panel right before it made contact with his nose. It slammed behind the wolf, rattling in the frame. 

Inuyasha tossed his bag somewhere, turning to face the pissed off demon, yellow eyes narrowed, lip pulled back in a snarl. “You do that again, we’re gonna have a problem, flea bag.” 

Kouga wasn’t paying attention to anything he said. “You realize I’m your bodyguard, right? I can’t do my job if I don’t have a body to guard. You don’t leave  _ anywhere _ without me, pup.” 

“Oh, fuck off,” he sneered. “You’re only here because my dad’s an overprotective, paranoid bastard. He gets threats all the time and nothing ever comes of it. Bunch of cowards, who like to talk big.” 

Kouga backed off, just a fraction, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “You don’t know what happened, do you?” 

“The hell are you talking about?” He crossed his arms over his chest. The wolf pursed his lips and Inuyasha grabbed his arm when he tried to turn away. He snapped, “What?” 

“They tried to take your mother,” he said softly, gently, laying his hand over Inuyasha’s where it gripped his bicep. Inuyasha jerked away. The wolf was lying, had to be. They wouldn’t have kept that from him. Well, his father would, but his mother would have told him. Wouldn’t she? They’d talked a few days ago. 

“She’s fine,” Kouga was saying behind him. “They didn’t expect your father to be with her. Nothing happened.” 

Inuyasha couldn’t understand how the wolf knew more about his family than he did. His hands curled into fists, claws digging into his palms, vision tinting red. Kouga was still speaking, but he heard his voice like it was coming from under water. 

The growl built slowly in his chest, he didn’t think twice about it, didn’t think at all. He spun and lunged, claws swiping out. The wolf dodged, but he came at him again. He kept aiming his claws, teeth bared, growling, a wild, feral thing. 

His room wasn’t built for close combat—Kouga tripped over the desk chair, landing in a crouch ready to spring up, but Inuyasna was there slamming into him full force. They hit the ground, slid into the closet, knocking one of the doors off the track. 

They rolled, Kouga grabbing for his wrists, trying to pin him down. Inuyasha’s foot kicked out and connected with the tipped over chair, sending it into the wall with a crash. He got one hand free, slashing at the Kouga’s chest, rending cotton, thin lines of blood welling up against the wolf’s chest. Kouga hissed and Inuyasha used the distraction to roll the wolf beneath him, straddling his thighs. They were both breathing heavily and his eyes snagged onto the red droplets against Kouga’s skin. He reached out and tore his shirt the rest of the way, leaving it hanging off his shoulders. 

“Oy,” Kouga snapped, not even trying to fight anymore, but Inuyasha wasn’t paying attention. He leaned down and licked one of the cuts. They were superficial, already healing, but he needed to… he didn’t even know. Clean them? Apologize? He licked over the swells of Kouga’s pecs until all traces of the injury were gone, but he needed  _ more _ . 

Then they were clawing at  _ each other _ , clothes ripping, fabric flying. Their lips met, all fangs and tongue. Inuyasha squeezed his thighs around Kouga’s hips, reveling in the feeling of all that power beneath him. He’d never say it out loud, but the alpha was strong and it made something buried deep,  _ deep _ down preen, that he was pinning down all that strength, that the alpha was letting him. He wasn’t weak, but the fight hadn’t been easy, either. 

Someone knocked on the door. “Hey, you okay in there? Do I need to call the cops?” 

“Man, you don’t want to go in there,” someone else said, in a rush. “Whoever that is, they’re fine.” 

“Are you sure?” the first voice asked, uncertain. 

“ _ Trust  _ me.” The voices moved off, not that Inuyasha or Kouga cared, busy devouring each other, Inuyasha rocking his hips against the wolf’s hard length between his thighs. 

Inuyasha purred when he got his hand on the alpha’s dick. Kouga growled in pleasure, claws digging into his skin where the wolf gripped his thighs, helping Inuyasha raise up on his knees. The angle was awkward, reaching behind himself, but he got Kouga’s dick lined up with his hole, already wet, and sank down on the hard length, hissing through bared teeth at the stretch. Kouga threw his head back, eyes closing, shuddering a moan. 

The rhythm he set was too fast, he hadn’t given himself time to adjust, but fuck if he was about to stop. There was too much adrenaline pumping through his system, along with anger and other emotions his mind was too clouded to focus on.

His hips slapped against the alpha below him hard, jolting grunts from his own throat. The knot, already swelling, dragged against his walls, hit his prostate, and tugged at his rim. His thighs were straining and his arms started shaking the closer he got to coming until he collapsed against Kouga’s chest, rolling his hips. He was so close, but he felt his hormone induced high waning, and cursed. He couldn’t get enough leverage and whined in frustration, trying to get his arms under him again, but he was wrapped up in a strong embrace, holding him in place, and he felt the wolf shift his legs. 

The first thrust made him grunt, the second had him moaning, the sounds that came after he would deny had ever come out of his throat, as the alpha used his cock like a battering ram, knot popping in and out of his hole with wet sounds that made him press his face into alpha’s neck to hide his blush. 

The knot, bigger, oh gods, pressed inside him again, and he was spilling between their bodies. His teeth clamped around Kouga’s shoulder, his hole clenching around the knot, setting Kouga off. The knot popped fully, locking them together, the alpha pumping him full. He moaned weakly, panting against the skin still held between his teeth, trying to remember how to breathe right. 

“Fuck,” Kouga grated, head thumping back against the floor with a thump. Inuyasha blinked his eyes open and had to force his jaw to unlock so he could lift his head. He couldn’t understand at first why the wolf looked so angry until how  _ hot _ Kouga’s come felt inside him worked its way through the fog in his brain and his breath caught.

There was nothing to do about it now, but think about how this had been the dumbest thing he’d ever done except sleeping with the wolf in the first place. He was a day out of his heat and it had been his first so there was a chance… But Iniyasha had never been that optimistic. 

Gods, he was a fucking cliche. He was laughing before he could swallow it down, shoulders shaking, forehead dropping to the wolf’s chest. 

“Pup?” Kouga sounded concerned and it wasn’t without warrant because he felt like he was going crazy, everything washing over him all at once—his mom, his dad, Kouga—and from one hitching breath to the next, the laughter turned to tears. He bit his lip hard, locking the sobs away, but either Kouga heard anyway or he felt the wetness dripping onto his chest. He didn’t say anything, didn’t offer empty platitudes, for which Inuyasha was grateful. The wolf just tucked Inuyasha’s head into his chest, chin brushing his ears, and rubbed his back. 

His tears eventually dried and Kouga’s knot deflated. He let himself be maneuvered onto his side, clenching his eyes shut when Kouga’s soft dick slipped out of him, come and slick leaking out of his hole and over the inside of his thighs. The wolf nudged his knee aside and he tried not to flinch when something soft wiped down his legs and between his cheeks. He didn’t complain when Kouga picked him up off the floor and set him down on the bed or when Kouga slid in behind him, chest pressed to his back, pulling the comforter over them both. 

He just forced his mind blank, clenched his fists, and tried to sleep. Maybe when he woke up he would find it had all been a dream. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


He thought about calling his mother later, but decided against it and called his father instead. He left Kouga asleep in his bed—not even thinking about why he’d let the alpha stay because that was… he didn’t have the mental bandwidth to deal with it right now—and snuck out into the hall. His father’s assistant answered. “Put him on.”

“Master Inuyasha.” He could practically hear the demon bowing and scraping on the other end, feathers ruffled, and rolled his eyes. “He’s on the phone—” 

“I don’t fucking care if he’s with the fucking emperor, put him on.” 

There was silence then his father’s deep voice. In Japanese, he said, “Inuyasha, I’m busy.” 

He responded in kind. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

His father’s sigh told him the older demon knew what he meant. “There was no reason to concern you. It would have distracted you from your studies.” 

“There was no reason?” he asked softly, then louder, almost shouting, “She’s my mother.” 

“And she is my mate,” his father replied with quiet menace, his power reaching through the phone waves to grip him. His ears flattened. “I do not need to inform you of everything I do where she is concerned. She is safe because I ensure that she is, the same way I do for you, because you are mine and I will not let anyone harm what is mine. Do you understand?” 

He squeezed his eyes shut. The  _ bastard _ . The controlling son of a  _ bitch _ . All he said was, “Yes, father.” 

He heard his father take a breath. He was calmer when he spoke again. “She is fine and she will remain that way. As will you,” his father pronounced in the surely confident way only the powerful could. As if him saying it was so made it that way. “You will keep Yamamoto close until this threat has been neutralized.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” he said, suddenly tired. He rubbed at his forehead, shoulders slumping. He didn’t think his dad would approve of how  _ close  _ he’d been keeping Kouga.

“Inuyasha,” his father said in a tone of voice he had never heard before. It had him going still. “I would burn this world to the ground if something happened to you or your mother.” 

_ Why did you tell the wolf and not me _ , he wanted to ask, the words choking him.  _ Do you think I'm so weak? That I couldn’t handle it? _ He couldn’t ask any of it because his father hung up without waiting for a response. He leaned back against the wall. Around a laugh, hoarse and flat, the hand holding his phone falling to his side, he said, “Typical.” 

The door to his room opened, a scowling wolf demon appearing, hair down and sticking up, hastily pulled on jeans left undone. Despite himself, Inuyasha found his eyes locked on the trail of hair disappearing into the V of the open zipper. “What the hell are you doing out here? What did I say about leaving without me?” 

“I was like three feet away. Chill,” he sighed, straightening. “Couldn’t sleep with the stink of wolf in my room.”

It lacked his normal heat, the insult falling flat. He squeezed past Kouga, the wolf looking at him with concern, and collapsed on the bed face first, not bothering to take off the sweatpants and t-shirt he put on when he left. There were things he needed to do, but he didn’t care about any of them, the papers he needed to write or the tests he needed to study for. He wanted to sleep and forget this shit show of a day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anon who helped with the Japanese translation. Google translate is kind of a poop sometimes lol

“Are you okay?” Kagome asked, leaning close to whisper during their English composition class. Her breath brushing against his ear had it flicking and he leaned away. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You look…” he saw her eyes narrow thoughtfully, brown eyes scanning his face, “not great.” 

“Thanks,” he grumbled, hunching down into his seat with a scowl. He couldn’t really be mad since he did, in fact, look like shit and he knew it. He wasn’t sleeping well and his stomach was in knots. He was attributing both to the fact that the new moon was tomorrow and he hadn’t told Kouga about it. He didn’t want to, at all, but it was kind of unavoidable.

Also, his mom had been calling almost non stop for the last three days and he couldn’t make himself answer when he saw her name flash on the screen. He was worried he’d break down again if he had to hear her voice right now. That had him wondering if his dad had been right not to tell him after all, which made him mad all over again. 

His overall shitty feeling wasn’t because of anything else, he told himself firmly. He looked over at where Kouga sat, at the end of the row, keeping his distance since The Incident, avoiding touching him as much as possible. When their eyes met because Kouga was looking right at him, he jerked his eyes back to the professor at the front of the room. Whatever. Kouga could go fuck himself. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Kagome said. “I just meant, maybe you’re getting sick?” 

He slapped her hand away when it reached for his forehead. “I don’t get sick.”

“Well, you  _ might _ ,” she said, stressing the last word, widening her eyes at him significantly. 

He rolled his eyes. He didn’t get sick on his human night either, not once in nineteen years. “I don’t get sick,” he repeated. 

She huffed, worry etched into her face. “Maybe you should go to the campus clinic anyway.” 

“No.”  _ Fuck _ no. 

Kagome shrugged, but even though she looked like she didn’t want to, she let it drop. “Are you still coming over for, uh, monthly movie night sleepover?” 

He shot her a look and she glanced over at Kouga. He dropped his face into his hands with a groan. Way to be subtle, he thought. 

“Oh, right. Maybe invite him?” 

“Are you fucking crazy?” he said louder than he meant, earning a glare from the professor and a few other students. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t my best idea,” she said under her breath, both of them smiling awkwardly in apology. “What are you gonna do then?”

He had no idea, but he needed to figure it out soon. 

  
  


* * *

Inuyasha did not come up with a plan. 

They went back to his room after his last class and a stop at the dining hall. Kouga was sitting on his pallet, one arm propped against a bent knee, scrolling through his phone, while Inuyasha sat cross legged on his bed, shooting nervous glances at the setting sun out the window. 

He hadn’t spoken to Kouga since last night and his throat felt tight. He coughed, getting a sidelong glance from the wolf before his eyes dropped back to his phone. Oh, fuck this. “You know how half demons have one night a month when they get… uh, undemony?” 

Kouga lifted his head. “Yeah?” 

“Mine is tonight,” he blurted. 

The wolf shrugged. “I know.” 

“How,” he sputtered, but it was obvious, wasn’t it? “Is there  _ anything _ my family hasn’t told you?”

Kouga started to say something but sighed instead, turning to face him. “Inuyasha, look…”

When he hesitated again, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed, arms folded across his chest. “Yeah, I get it. My family sucks. Whatever.” He glared at the ceiling. “Just wait ‘til you meet Sesshomaru when he comes for one of his telling-me-all-I’m-doing-wrong-in-my-life lunches. He’s  _ great _ .” 

“I actually did. When I was still in Japan.” 

“Of course you fucking did. Bet you met my mom, too.” He held a finger out, but didn’t bother to turn his head. “Don’t answer that or I swear…” 

He left the threat implied. The wolf seemed to get the idea and remained silent. They sat in silence as the shadow from the sun slowly creeped along the ceiling. When it was barely visible, and the light coming in through the window started to darken, he said, “Turn off the light, would you?”

Kouga said nothing for a moment, but eventually Inuyasha heard the quiet rustle of him standing and the light flicked off. “You know I’ll still be able to see you?” Kouga asked after settling back down on his pallet. 

“Yeah, but I won’t be able to see you seeing me,” he grumbled, shifting uneasily, feeling the moment the sun finally set. It always felt as if it was only the blink of an eye and that it took an eternity. His senses faded, the world around him turning flat, and he held his hands up in front of his face even though he could barely see them, knowing his claws had been replaced by blunt human nails. 

Inuyasha curled up on his side, trying to fall asleep even though it was still early, but his mind was racing. He had gotten used to spending the new moon with his friends and now he was here with Kouga, human and weak. He found himself blurting out the first thing that popped into his head. “What do I smell like?”

“What?” Kouga asked after a pause. 

Inuyasha could hear him shifting and knew he was making noise on purpose, the bastard. “What do I smell like? Compared to normal, I mean.”

“I don’t know if I can explain it. Like you, but not as strong. Diluted Inuyasha.” 

Inuyasha snorted, lips twitching. “That’s a horrible description.” 

“You asked,” the wolf said back and he could hear the smile in Kouga’s voice. 

“Feh.”

When he woke up the next morning, the sun high and bright in the sky, slanting through the windows, Kouga was sitting with his back pressed to the bed, head resting on one knee, fast asleep. 

  
  


* * *

Things got weird after that night and Inuyasha honestly couldn’t explain what happened or when. A few weeks passed and he just didn’t hate Kouga as much as before. Don’t get him wrong, the wolf was still annoying and overbearing and a pain in his ass (Sometimes literally, the demon was huge, okay? And yeah they were fucking again. On occasion. Or a lot. He’d been really horny, so sue him.), but sometimes he was funny. And they liked the same movies, which he found out because he needed the background noise when writing papers. 

It turned into a  _ thing _ . They had snacks, Inuyasha sitting on the bed with his laptop writing a paper on comparative demon religion or game theory, Kouga on the floor, leaning against the bed frame. They bickered when someone hogged the popcorn or chips, but it was never serious. Then later, when he was done with his school work, they wound up in bed together, but then after they… talked. 

There wasn’t a lot to do when waiting for the wolf’s knot to go down except talk, to be honest. Ignoring him had gotten old fast when Iniyasha could still feel him everywhere. It somehow led to talking when they  _ weren’t _ in bed, though.

Kouga even hung out with his friends once when Kagome invited him and they surprisingly got along. The wolf talked about his life in Japan, how his father was the leader of all the eastern wolf tribes in Japan and about his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. “They’re idiots, but I miss them.” 

“Your friends are idiots? Sounds familiar,” Inuyasha said, sitting cross legged on the floor next to the couch where Kagome sat, arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed because he was tired, not so he didn’t have to look at the wolf. 

Kagome pinched his ear. He glared at her over his shoulder, rubbing at the sting. “Ow, quit it! That fucking hurts.” 

“Don’t say mean things and I won’t have to.” 

“Wench.”

“Jerk!” 

“You're like a wolf prince then?” Miroku was asking Kouga, ignoring his and Kagome’s bickering. 

The wolf shrugged. “About as much as Inuyasha is a dog prince.” 

“Wait, what?” Kagome’s head popped up. All eyes turned toward him and he felt his cheeks heat. “You’re a  _ prince _ ?”

“No! I mean, technically. Maybe. Sort of.” He glared at Kouga and the wolf actually looked sorry he had opened his big, fat mouth. But that didn’t change the fact that his friends were all looking at him with varying degrees of shock and hurt. He hadn’t wanted to be his father’s son in America—for once he wanted to just be Inuyasha, but now it looked like he had been lying to his friends this whole time. “We don’t really pay attention to that shit anymore,” he mumbled.

“It’s true.” Kouga tried to dig himself out of the hole he had thrown Inuyasha in. “It’s more of an honorary title, a tradition. Like British nobility.” 

Kouga was  _ not helping _ . “Just shut up, would ya?” 

Even after that he didn’t  _ hate  _ Kouga—he was just annoyed. But the wolf made it up to him, blowing him when they got back to his dorm, eating him out until he was hard again, then fucking him through the mattress. He was languid and relaxed after, losing the tension in his body from thinking about all the  _ What if _ s? that he couldn’t do anything about. Kouga curled around him while he napped, waking him up to get dinner.

“You haven’t been eating much, pup,” the wolf admonished later when he picked at his food. 

“Haven’t been hungry.”  _ I feel like throwing up _ , he didn’t say, but Kouga frowned at him like he’d heard the words anyway. “Just nervous about midterms. It’s nothing.” 

Kouga was gentle that night when they went to bed, kissing down his neck, across his chest, laving his nipples. He was hard and felt empty, but he was exhausted and he said so, though he didn’t bother to push the wolf away because he didn’t want to. 

“Just let me take care of you, pup” Kouga whispered against his skin, working his way down Inuyasha’s body. The wolf sucked a bruise into his thigh, ran his tongue up the crease between hip and groin. Inuyasha spread his legs with a moan, one hand clenching in his pillow, the other in Kouga’s hair. 

He was covered in the wolf’s scent when Kouga tore open a condom, rolled it on with practiced ease and levered himself over him, slowly pushing inside. They both groaned when he bottomed out. Kouga rolled his hips, shallow thrusts that made Inuyasha dig his claws in the wolf’s back, eyes squeezed shut in frustration. Kouga kept his rhythm slow no matter how Inuyasha urged him to go faster, trying to soothe him by running his nose across Inuyasha’s cheek, up his neck, pausing to nip his scent gland. He shuddered a moan, clenching around the wolf’s length, feeling the half blown knot bump against his rim. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re beautiful?” 

“No,” Inuyasha scoffed, leveling an incredulous look at the wolf. He wanted to  _ talk _ ? Now? 

“Well, you are, pup. Utsukushīdesu.” he said softly. He pushed Inuyasha’s thigh up around his hip, changing the angle. The wolf pulled out slowly then snapped his hips forward. He sank inside in one go, knot and all. Inuyasha shattered. The build up had been slow, but his orgasm snuck up on him and he was coming all over his stomach, milking Kouga’s cock. 

The wolf rolled them to their sides, nuzzling Inuyasha’s ear until the knot went down. He got up to toss the condom and used his shirt to wipe them both down, something he did a lot, and Inuyasha might have noticed that even after the wolf washed his shirts they still smelled like  _ them _ and he… didn’t hate it. 

Kouga settled down next to him in his twin bed like he was welcome, like he belonged there. The wolf fell asleep before he did. Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling for hours before drifting off. 

Ah, he was so fucked. 

He kind of might, maybe, like the wolf. 

  
  


* * *

Everything went to shit when his brother showed up. He’d missed the last scheduled visit, something about “business to take care of that’s none of your concern” and Inuyasha shrugged it off because he didn’t like seeing his brother anyway. But Sesshomaru flew in for the next one, a few days before the new moon, which already had him twitchy and in a shitty mood, never mind that he felt like crap on top of it. 

Inuyasha was pissed off when he walked into the restaurant with a scowl, arms already crossed, bracing for whatever Sesshomaru would find to criticize this time. He had actually tried to look nice when he got dressed, a red button down with a black vest, and his  _ nice  _ jeans. His hair was even up and looked sort of okay, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough for his brother. 

Sure enough as soon as Sesshomaru looked up and spotted them he frowned. What was  _ not  _ usual was the head head tilt, nostrils flaring, and the absolute murder in his eyes when they moved to Kouga, tinting red around the edges. What the actual fuck? 

Hadn’t they met already? Sesshomaru didn’t have much of an affinity for wolves, but their father had hired the demon and Sesshomaru never disagreed with their old man. “What the hell crawled up your ass and died?” 

Sesshomaru ignored his question and stood, grabbing Inuyasha’s arm in an iron grip and dragging him toward the door. “We are leaving.” 

“What the fuck, big bro?” He knew it needled Sesshomaru when he reminded him they were related. 

“We will not do this here.” 

“Won’t do  _ what _ ?” 

His brother didn’t speak again until they were outside in the parking lot, standing next to some ridiculous town car, but even though he released his hold on Inuyasha, he didn’t even look at him. He seemed to get bigger, glowering at Kouga, who was trying not to look bothered, but Inuyasha had gotten pretty good at reading the wolf. “You were supposed to protect him, not bed him—” 

“I think who I bed is up to me,” he said and was ignored. 

“—Couldn’t you wait until the wedding, you uncultured cretin?” 

“What wedding?” Kouga looked at him, but only for a second before turning his eyes back to Sesshomaru. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” the wolf said through gritted teeth, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Sesshomaru scoffed.

“What wedding?” he asked again. 

“You are careless as well as stupid, it seems. My father will need to be informed. If my brother were not pregnant, I would kill you and rid us of your existence.” 

“What wedd—Excuse me? I really hope we have another brother I don’t know about because it’s not me.” Kouga and Sesshomaru stared at him. “Fuck both of you. I’m not. How the hell do you even know?” he asked his brother. 

“It is early and faint, but I can smell the change in your scent.” 

“No—that’s—I’m  _ not _ —” he had to pause to take a breath before he started hyperventilating. There had been a chance, sure, and he’d been tired and a little nauseous and irritable and hornier than normal, but he hadn’t  _ really _ thought that—What was he going to do with a fucking baby? Growling, because he was tired of these two asshole’s shit, he asked, “What. Fucking. Wedding?” 

“Yours and the wolf’s,” his brother answered so calmly Inuyasha wanted to scream. 

Instead he rounded on Kouga who was smart enough to take a step back, hands held out. “That’s why you know about… and why you met my…. Fuck,” he snarled, spinning around a punching the SUV parked next to them. He dented the side of the door. 

“Pup” Kouga said, worry lacing his voice, taking a step closer. Sesshomaru made a sound of disgust.

“Get the fuck away from me,” he said slowly. 

“Inuyasha,” his brother said and he snarled at him. Sesshomaru merely raised an imperious brow and opened the back door of the car. “I’m taking you to see a doctor. It’s what father would want.” 

He didn’t care enough to fight the command. He slid in the backseat, staring out the window and digging his claws into his palms so he didn’t punch something else or, even worse, cry. It was one thing to suspect your family didn’t value your opinion; it was another to  _ know _ . They planned his future behind his back. Not even his mom had said anything and that hurt most of all. 

“No. You can ride up front with the help” he heard Sesshomaru say and was grateful to his brother being an uptight prig. He wasn’t sure he could have dealt with sitting next to Kouga right now without trying to claw his face off. 

Sesshomaru slid in next to him and gave the driver directions. Inuyasha didn’t even have to look at his brother to know he was gearing up for a lecture. Watching the scenery fly by he asked, begged, “For once in my life can you just not say anything? Please? One time.” 

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, but Inuyasha could feel his judgement like a physical thing. 

* * *

“Congratulations,” the bespectacled human doctor said, slipping off her gloves with a  _ snap  _ after setting down the wand to the ultrasound machine. Inuyasha tried not to flinch. “You’re about a month along, I’d say. Give or take.” 

“Great. Can I go now?” He did not want to be here. He did not want to be sitting on an exam table, the paper covering sticking to his ass, with his feet in stirrups, after a stranger had… done that. 

She wheeled back on her stool a bit, pushing her glasses in the bridge of her nose, then helped him lower his legs, settling the blue sheet over his lower half. “Well, I would like to ask you a few questions about how you’re feeling. You’re brother was… most insistent that you get a thorough check up.” 

Sesshomaru has bullied the receptionist until they fit Inuyasha in was what she meant and all but threatened them if they didn’t ensure Inuyasha was healthy, hence the ultrasound which the doc had said wasn’t necessary at this point, so thanks, bro. Sesshomaru would throw a fit if Inuyasha left without letting the doc do her job. He sighed. “Fine.” 

“Great.” Her smile was gentle. “How have you been feeling? Any nausea? Dizziness? Fatigue?”

“Yeah. And I haven’t been sleeping well.” 

“Hmm.” She made a note on her laptop. “Is the other parent demon or human?” 

“Demon, why? Is… is something wrong?” His hands curled instinctively around his belly. It was still flat, but eventually it wouldn’t be and he didn’t know how he felt about that, about any of this, but he didn’t want anything to be  _ wrong _ . 

“Oh, no, nothing like that. The pregnancy just might be a little harder on you. I’ll give you a prescription for some anti nausea medication, a prenatal since the little peanut is going to be taking a lot of nutrients from you, and if the trouble sleeping gets worse, give me a call. I can give you something to help with that as well. Do you have a regular pharmacy?” 

He shook his head dully, answering the rest of her questions in a daze, and when she left to let him get dressed, he sat on the table staring at the wall for a while before moving. Sesshomaru was still in the waiting room, so was Kouga, the two practically sitting on opposite ends of the room. Inuyasha ignored them both while he made his next appointment. 

Kouga tried to talk to him when he was leaving, but Inuyasha ignored him then, too, getting into the car and slamming the door on whatever the fuck he was saying. He heard the wolf curse, exchange heated words with his brother, and watched as he stormed off. 

“You will be getting a new bodyguard,” Sesshomaru said once he was in the car and they were heading back to his dorm. 

“Good.” If Inuyasha had to see the wolf again it would be too soon. 

Except as far as he knew they were still engaged. Something told him his parents wouldn’t just let him call that off without a fight. That was going to be a fun time.


	3. Chapter 3

His new bodyguard, a big, bear demon with a bald head and tattoos, named Bruce, showed up later that day. Inuyasha told him, “We’re not going to be friends. You have a job to do, but we don’t need to talk.” Bruce shrugged. “Great. My human night is in two days, but family probably already told you. We’re not staying here. Let’s go. And one more thing? I don’t want to see the wolf.” 

Inuyasha more or less moved into Kagome’s room. She had one of the bigger dorms with the common area that she shared with three other girls. If they had an issue with Bruce sleeping on their couch, no one said anything. He didn’t want to ask Kagome what she had told them. 

The day of the new moon dawned bright and he wanted to curl under the covers and never come out. It was a Saturday so he didn’t have class, but he knew Kagome would come bustling back in, eventually, prodding him awake to eat. She was one of those disgusting morning people and he’d felt her roll out of bed not long after sunrise before falling back asleep. That had been hours ago. He wasn’t even sure what time it was, but Kagome’s half of the bed was cold and the sun was slanting through the blinds. He hugged Kagome’s pillow to his chest, burying his face in it, breathing in her scent. It was comforting, familiar, but it wasn’t… 

He flopped over into his back with a groan. It wasn’t Kouga’s and his stupid hormones wouldn’t take the hint from his brain that the wolf was an asshole and they weren’t talking to him. It was why he wasn’t at his dorm—it smelled too much like Kouga and sex and he’d almost broken down and called the wolf when he walked in after coming back from the doctor’s which made him want to rend everything in sight with his claws. 

Kouga, for his part, had stayed away. For all Inuyasha knew, he was back in Japan. He honestly didn’t know how he felt about that. He was mad and hurt and he wanted to punch Kouga in his dumb, lying face, but he also missed the asshole.

He sighed, hand finding its way to his belly without him even thinking about it like it had been the last few days. “What the hell are we gonna do, huh?” 

His phone buzzed against Kagome’s desk and he ignored it. He already knew who it was. His parents had been calling nonstop and he’d ignored them every time, trying to put off the inevitable. Whatever happened he wasn’t getting married, not like this and not to Kouga, no matter how much, for just a minute before everything blew up in his face, he thought  _ maybe _ .

But it didn’t matter what he wanted. Obviously. Everyone had been keeping shit from him. 

He sighed again, gearing himself to get up when he heard a commotion out in the common room, raised voices, one of which was definitely Kagome. He rolled out of bed and padded barefoot, swathed in oversized sweats and a t-shirt, out of the bedroom. 

The smell hit him first, since he was rubbing sleep from his eyes, then the voice hit his ears. He stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the room, blinking at the scene in front of him. Kagome was facing off with a wolf demon, yelling and poking at him, while Bruce stood off to the side, arms crossed over his beefy chest, blocking Kouga from fully stepping through the door, glowering. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he snapped and everyone’s eyes snapped to him. 

“Pup—” Kouga said, eyes imploring, trying to squeeze past the two people blocking his way and growling when he couldn’t. 

Inuyasha didn’t want to hear anything he had to say, not now. “You need to leave.” 

“Look, I can explain. It’s not what you think.” 

“You don’t know the first damn thing about what I think.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you, you dick,” Kagome said, glaring up at the demon. 

“This isn’t any of your business,” he told her then turned to Bruce, snapping, “And who the fuck are you?” 

“New bodyguard,” the bear demon said, his thick Russian accent surprising Inuyasha for a second before he shrugged it off and went to get a bottle of water from the fridge. 

“Well, he’s my mate so I suggest you move before I rip your intestines out through your nose,” he heard Kouga day and that was fucking  _ it.  _ He whirled around, the water bottle he’d just grabbed hurling through the air, exploding against the door jamb next to Kouga’s head. 

“I’m not your anything, fleabag. You fucked that up. This is over. Just go home and leave us alone.” He was breathing too fast, his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He needed the wolf to  _ go _ . 

“Us.” Kouga said so quietly he almost missed it.

He lifted his head and frowned. “What?” 

“You said ‘us’. Leave  _ us _ alone.” Kouga was staring at his midsection and Inuyasha realized his hands were wrapped around himself like he was trying to protect the—fuck—the kid growing inside of him. “I don’t know if I can do that, pup.” He finally managed to wedge himself through the door, ignoring Kagome’s indignant yelp and Bruce’s menacing growl and the giant hand that tried to clamp around his arm. He got within touching distance and Inuyasha scrambled back.  _ That _ made Kouga stop. “I can’t leave you to deal with this alone. It’s my baby, too.” 

“No,” Inuyasha laughed, sounding slightly hysterical even to his own ears. “There is nothing here for you. Maybe there—there could have been, but not anymore.” 

“Just talk to me. Onegai.” 

He turned and headed for Kagome’s room. “He better be gone when I come back out.” 

He slammed the door and it didn’t make him feel any better. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You want to watch a movie?” 

Kagome has been trying to coax him out of bed all day, but he’d barely moved. She sat next to where he was huddled, nesting like the fucking pathetic omega he was, running her fingers through his now black hair. He shook his head. 

He did need to get up though. He felt restless as hell. He sat up with a huff, displacing Kagome’s hand. She was worried about him. He didn’t need his nose to smell it coming off her in waves—it was all over her face. His phone started vibrating on the desk and they both turned to look at it. 

“When are you going to talk to them?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know that, either.” He did know what he was going to do now, though. He extracted himself from the blankets and scooted past Kagome to get off the bed, grabbing his sneakers and a hoodie before heading out into the common room. 

“Where are you going?” Kagome asked. 

“For a run.” Bruce frowned at him from his seat on the couch. He slipped his shoes on by the door and shrugged the hoodie on. “Let’s go. You shouldn’t have any trouble keeping up with me right now,” he told the bear who sighed, but lumbered to his feet. He muttered something under his breath in Russian. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

He shot her a quelling glance, while zipping up his hoodie. “I’m pregnant, not broken.” 

“I didn’t mean that,” she said flatly, then her eyes filled with concern and maybe a little pity. “I meant the threat against your dad.” 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “That’s what Bruce is for. I’ll be fine. Right, Bruce?” Bruce grunted. “See?” 

Kagome didn’t look convinced. “I’m texting you every twenty minutes and if you don’t answer, I’m calling campus security.” 

“Fine, mom.” She hugged him and he let her. He tied his hair up in a messy bun while he walked down the stairs, Bruce like a hulking shadow behind him, and as soon as he got outside he felt like he could breathe again. 

Feet hitting the pavement, wind blowing across his face, he let everything else go and focused on the feeling of being free even if it was an illusion. Bruce kept an easy pace with him, looking like he regretted all of his life decisions, but he kept quiet and it wasn’t hard to pretend he—and all the other students milling around the paths through campus—wasn’t there. 

Inuyasha didn’t bother stopping to reply to Kagome’s texts, trusting Bruce to not let him run into a wall. He was sending his third text, rounding the science building into a gratifyingly quiet part of campus this time of night when he heard Bruce grunt and a thud behind him. His human reflexes were too slow. He turned but someone was already stepping out of the shadows to grab him when he spotted the bear demon in a heap on the ground. 

A hand snaked around his mouth, an arm around his waist, and he was pulled against a hard chest. He couldn’t breath, his mouth and nose covered by the hand on his face. His blunt human nails were useless. His struggles were ineffectual. His vision started going dark around the edges. No, he screamed, but it was only in his head. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was hard. 

The last thing he heard before he passed out was, “Your father should have left mine alone. But he’ll learn to regret his actions.”


End file.
